A. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to data transfer systems, and in particular, to a system and method for transferring data over a full-duplex differential serial link.
B. Background of the Invention
In many applications, high speed data needs to be transferred from a source to a sink substantially simultaneously with the transfer of low speed data. For example, in video applications, video data (e.g., relatively high speed data) needs to be transferred from a video source (e.g., a camera) to a video sink (e.g., a display). Simultaneously with the transfer of the video data, control data (e.g., relatively low speed data) needs to be transferred, in both directions, between the video source and the video sink. For example, control data from the video source to the video sink may dictate how the video data is to be displayed. While, for example, control data from the video sink to the video source may dictate the view angle, exposure, focus of the camera, or status of video device.
Typically, physical cables are used to communicate the high speed and low speed data between the source and sink. However, in many applications, such as in automotive and aircraft systems, it is generally desirable to reduce the physical space and weight of the cables used for transferring the data because of generally stringent space and weight requirements in automobiles and airplanes. In addition, due to the fact that automobile and aircraft video systems coexist with other sensitive systems (e.g., aircraft flight control and navigation systems), generally stringent electromagnetic interference (EMI) requirements are applied to such video systems.
Thus, there is a need for a system and method for simultaneously transferring high speed and low speed data using a simple and inexpensive physical medium in a relatively low EMI manner.